1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a sleeping system designed to maintain a sleeping person in a desired position. In particular, the present disclosure relates to pillows configured to support the head and/or a leg of a sleeping person
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Leg pillows configured to assist a sleeping person to retain proper posture are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,489 discloses an Abduction Pillow. The abduction pillow includes a pair of oppositely facing elongated exterior surfaces positioned askew to each other. The pillow further includes a passageway configured to receive elongated flexible binding means. The binding means have a length larger than the size of the passageway thereby allowing for significant overlapping of the ends of the binding means about the leg of a patient. The binding means include pressure sensitive fastening means for holding the binding means about the leg of a patient. The binding means and pillow immobilize the leg of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,302 discloses a Comfort Pad. The comfort pad includes a “Y”-shaped strap that wraps around the leg of a person. The strap is secured to a pillow that acts as a cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,905 discloses an Orthopedic Support Pillow. The pillow has a low density polyurethane foam outer region and a high density polyurethane foam middle region. The outer region and middle region are joined as removably attached layers allowing the size of the device to be adjusted. The pillow includes leg clasps for engaging the inner thighs of an individual. A stem and a pair of crescent shaped buttresses define the leg clasps. The buttresses provide resistance to the wearer when the wearer tries to change positions. The relatively higher foam within the stem separates the users knees.
Similarly, head pillows configured to prevent a sleeping person from having poor posture are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,048 discloses a Pillow Configuration including a central head supporting portion with two extension portions. The extension portions extend substantially perpendicular to the central portion. The resulting pillow provides built-in arm rests and prevents sheets from slipping. The pillow has a uniform cross-sectional area throughout its length.